muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Piggy Impersonators
Characters and actors who have impersonated Miss Piggy in Muppet productions. :See Also: Miss Piggy Through the Years, Miss Piggy's Alternate Identities, Miss Piggy Alternate Ages, Kermit the Frog Impersonators {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Impersonator !! Production !! Notes |- | || Rich Little || Muppet Show Episode 204 || In his opening act, Rich impersonates Kermit, Fozzie, Piggy and Statler. Rich: "Hello, Kermie! Kissy kissy! If you don't let me sing that on the show, I'll rip off your flippers!" Piggy: "I heard that, you're talking to another woman! Where is she?" |- | || Fozzie Bear || The Muppet Show Episode 216 || Desperate to be on-stage during Pigs In Space, Fozzie disguises himself as First Mate Miss Piggy. |- | || Loretta Swit || The Muppet Show Episode 502 || Although Loretta Swit is on Miss Piggy's side after Kermit fires Miss Piggy, she can't resist Kermit's offer for her to replace Piggy in Veterinarian's Hospital and Pigs In Space. |- | || Child || Fraggle Rock Episode 209: Sir Hubris and the Gorgs || In Uncle Travelling Matt's postcard, two children go trick-or-treating as Kermit and Miss Piggy. |- | || John Ritter || The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show || Miss Piggy is furious when she learns that The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show is a one-shot special, and not a series. She refuses to appear in the final number, so Fozzie gets an understudy -- guest star John Ritter, dressed up as Piggy. The pig isn't pleased, of course, and she wrecks the studio. John: "Miss Piggy, this isn't my idea. The bear -- backstage, the bear told me to do this." Piggy: "Oh, yeah? Bear this, traitor!" |- | || Bill the Bubble Guy || Muppets Tonight Episode 109 ||When Miss Piggy is missing, Rizzo sets up auditions for a fill-in to take her place in the final number. Bill tries his best Piggy impression complete with wig, snout, and bubbles. Bill: "Hi, I'm Miss Piggy, bubbles come out of moi's head." |- | || Animal || Muppets Tonight Episode 109 || Animal (with a wig and snout) auditions to take Piggy's part in the show. However Rizzo and Clifford quickly pass on his interpretation. Animal: "Piggy! Piggy! Piggy! Piggy! Moi! Moi! Thank you!" |- | || Johnny Fiama || Muppets Tonight Episode 109 || Sal gets Johnny to audition for Miss Piggy's place in the final number (wearing a wig and pig snout). However Johnny walks out when he realizes this is "the stupidest idea" Sal has ever talked him into. Johnny: "I don't usually do this, but I'd like to sing you a little song I call 'Moi's Way'." |- | || Pepe and Seymour || Muppets Tonight Episode 109 || When Miss Piggy is running late for the final production number, Rizzo lines up some auditions for Piggy stand-ins. Pepe (with wig and pig snout) and Seymour (with wig, pig snout, and curly tail) show off their Piggy comedy duo. Pepe: "I'm Piggy!" Seymour: "I'm Piggy!" Both: "We're two of a kind!" Pepe: "I'm a little bit Piggy!" Seymour: "And I've got a pig behind!" |- | || Brooke Shields || The Muppet Show Live || When Miss Piggy is unable to make it to the show, Gonzo gets Brooke to fill in. Brooke dresses in a wig, pig snout, and gloves while trying her best to sing as bad as Piggy. Brooke: "Oh, it's okay, Kermit. It's an honor to impersonate Miss Piggy, especially when I get to work with… vous... Kissy-kissy, Kermie. Come let us be be-yoo-tiful music together, shmoopie-poo." |- Category:Character Variants